The Queen's Harem
by NaruKami
Summary: Usagi needs a king to beget heirs, and the scouts are personally handpicking them for her from different dimensions. Who among our different heroes can win her heart? But will she win his? Multicrossover!
1. Chapter 1a

Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned in this fanfic.

You can never miss something you never had.

Endymion was never reborn. For years Usagi and her scouts fought their way to peace thus finally establishing the era of Crystal Tokyo, an era of peace and prosperity. But now it was time for Usagi, no Princess Serenity to be crowned Queen.

And the top 1 utmost priority of the Queen was to beget _heirs_.

**The Queen's Harem – Chapter 1**

"_HEIRS? HEIRS?"_ Usagi shrieked at her oldest advisor. _"As in CHILDREN?"_ Usagi demanded. She was sitting on her grand royal throne room, and it's been awhile since she had acted so childish…since…since she was in junior high school! A princess, nay, a queen never shouted, never pouts, never sits cross-legged Indian-style atop a chair, especially in front of an audience. But it was only Setsuna…and they've known each other since forever. Besides, after this 'shock' her guardian dropped on her lap, she could be excused for a few things.

"Well yes your Highness, it's only natural." Setsuna said politely, thinking of ways to soothe her queen.

"I haven't even had a boyfriend." Usagi said disgusted. "Where am I supposed to get a husband?"

"As we are speaking, the other scouts are currently 'interviewing' applicant and testing them out." Setsuna said cryptically. I would also be doing some interwiewing myself."

Usagi grimaced. "So I'm like a job now. At least I'm like the highest paying job ever," She said to console herself. "since 'he' would get to rule the kingdom." She finished.

"Usagi, you know we all love you very much, so we wouldn't just let 'anybody' near you." Setsuna told her firmly. "We're looking for the best of the best."

"But I wanted to marry for love." Usagi protested weakly. "I wanted to look for Prince Charming all on my own."

"Seeing you're too busy with your daily routine, you don't have the time to search for him. I believe this is for the best." Setsuna pointed out. "So why don't you just give it a try?" She coaxed, smiling.

"Oh okay." Usagi said sighing gloomily.

She imagined her scouts, out somewhere in different kingdoms sitting in a desk with a line of applicants occupying the road as far as the eye can see. She could imagine Amy sitting with a smile, accepting resumes, Lita punching a few who were unfortunate enough to mention inappropriate remarks on why they want to marry her. Minako would be charming half of the applicants, with them deciding to marry her instead whileRaye would be sending all of them the 'evil eye' and the weak of heart would just have to disappear. Haruka would be bored, Michiru would be bored but hiding it while Hotaru would be all serious in getting the job done.

* * *

Despite the pretty picture she had conjured, she was all wrong. When Setsuna meant the 'best of the best' they weren't going to wait for him to come and drop into their laps, they were going to search for him. 

_In another dimension – _

"Who are they?" Naruto asked, his question directed to his comrade, though his eyes never left his opponents. They had just finished an easy mission when they were suddenly attacked. Their attackers never spoke, never reacted even when they were hit; it was quickly draining their stamina.

"I don't know." Sakura panted out of breath, "But the real question is what do you think are they?"

Sasuke grimaced as he was hit. He saw it a second too late but his body reacted immediately so the damage was only minimal. "It might be a trick…some new technique." He muttered, but in his mind, _"it was almost like magic."_

"So what do you think? Do they pass?" Michiru asked her lover who was staring intently at her mirror.

"They pass…barely." Haruka admitted grudgingly.

Michiru smiled, "Let's go get them. I hope Usagi would be pleased."

Their enemies suddenly disappeared. They all stared at their surroundings warily. Their enemy couldn't have retreated, they were probably preparing for their final attack that would finish them.

"Naruto, Sasuke, WATCH OUT!" Sakura shouted as two ninjas in black grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto from behind before disappearing. Her warning was too late.

The two boys were unconscious as they pass the tunnel connecting to their home dimension.

"Um, Haruka-papa, isn't this kidnapping?" Hotaru asked disturbed. "We should have asked them instead of fighting with them."

Haruka gave the younger girl a grin. "Don't worry Hotaru. We just wanted to find out if they're good for our Usagi. We can ask them later."

"Well okay." Hotaru answered back, momentarily satisfied.

_In another time and place –_

Hotohori bowed before their god Suzaku, praying for the safety and prosperity of his kingdom. But most of all he prayed for their miko, the woman he loved, who was back in her own world.

When he lifted his head, the fire seemed to grow. It was getting brighter and larger, and just as he was about to call his personal guards, the fire took shape into a beautiful woman.

"Your Highness?" The woman bowed before him and then smiled.

"Are you Suzaku?" Hotohori asked confused.

The woman laughed, and it made his blood burn - his heart giving a thump in reaction. "Isn't Suzaku a god?" She asked with arched brow, "and I am clearly female." She said with a modest smile.

Hotohori heartily agreed. "His priestess then?"

"NO! That's Raye's job." She giggled. "Not actually Suzaku's priestess, but just a priestess." She clarified. "Since we don't really belong here." She added. "I just came here for you."

Huh. Hotohori got a blank look on his face.

"So would you like to come with me?" She prompted, holding out her hand. She gave him a sweet smile. He took it automatically making the gamble of his lifetime. They went into the fire, but it didn't burn him. It was actually quite soothing.

"By the way my name is Minako, Hotohori-sama." She gave him another grin.

_They were looking for their perfect king – _

The council meeting had just finished and Yuki was walking home alone. Tohru was already at her part time job, and it was Kyo's turn to pick her up.

"Hi!" A little girl greeted cheerfully sitting on the sidewalk playing with her bunny doll. Yuki smiled and walked over. "Hello. Are you lost?"

The girl shook her head and gave him a dimpled smile. "I was waiting for you, Yuki-san." She announced, standing up and taking his hand and began to run. Yuki ran with her confused, easily keeping pace with her. Suddenly, the scenery began to change. Though their pace hadn't sped up to more than a quick walk, the scenery passing them moved so fast, it was hard to determine where they were.

"HEY! Where are you taking me?" He called out worried. The girl changed before his eyes, becoming into a woman.

"Is this some sort of illusion?" He accused, wondering what the woman could want with him.

"I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime." She answered him cryptically, before running even faster, or rather she sort of lunged forward slightly and the scenery flew even faster.

_Who was their Queen's perfect mate –_

"Amy, are you sure it's okay to let a bird do your bidding?" Raye asked unconvinced. She eyed the bird who looked nonetheless _ordinary. _

Amy continued typing on her small computer finishing her baby. "Yes. I've installed a sort of like 'homing' device to the person who gave off the most qualities Usagi wants in a man." Amy explained. "They can cross through dimensions without any trouble plus they don't run the risk of interfering with the natural ongoing of that world since they are thoroughly inconspicuous." She finished confidently.

"Since you explained it that way…" Raye said relenting. "But I'll find my own choice for the Queen on my own. I'll just lend you some of my powers to complete this pet project of yours as you asked."

_One whom she can love can love completely, body, heart and mind._

The bird flew to the tunnel connecting to different dimensions. It flew to the right, and then to the left, forward and back, crisscrossing, each dimension pulling him just as strong. Not withstanding the tension any longer, it burst into feathers and the feathers flew different dimensions.

Sesshoumaru continued on with his journey unsure exactly what he was looking for. His faithful followers continued on following him wherever he would go.

He was discontented, but he can't figure out exactly what was wrong. The worst is, he can't stand the fact that while he was 'unhappy' his brother had become sickeningly the opposite.

Sesshoumaru can't stand losing. He pondered his problem when something fell from the sky, just near him. He flew up towards it when he noticed several weak demons were already making their way to it. He killed them in one swing of his sword.

The feather emitted some kind of power, and as he grasped it, it enveloped him, whisking him away.

_to be continued – _

A/n: Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1b

Standard disclaimer applies.

"_Hmm, should I cook the chicken or the beef? Boil it or fry it? What if I add some of those imported ingredients I picked up in the supermarket?"_ Yuuhi thought to himself, mentally picturing out the resulting dish. They were riding on the car on their way home, when Suzume suddenly halted it, catching him in surprise. "Yuuhi! I'm sensing some serious energy nearby. It might be another tennyo. I want you to go and check." Suzume ordered.

"_Hai…hai…"_ Yuuhi mentally thought, as he walked fast to the site. He wondered what he would find. Sometimes the people with the tennyo gene were ordinary people or so they believe, and sometimes they would be totally disbelieving and would try to run. Sometimes they were people who have some psychic powers and would probably even seem remotely interested. There were others though who were vindictive enough to try and use their powers for revenge, manipulation and some other selfish reason. He wondered what he would be seeing now.

He turned around a corner, his breath caught in his throat. One thing for sure was, all those who had the tennyo gene were pretty, but when they get possessed by it, they become breathtakingly beautiful.

And this was a prime example.

With long flowing black hair and indigo eyes, she smiled at him as though he was the one she was waiting for.

"I've been waiting for you, Yuuhi Aogiri." She spoke. It was as if she had read his mind.

"Are you a tennyo?" He asked cautiously. After the initial shock of her beauty, he slightly got over it, having been in contact with tennyos on a regular basis.

"A tennyo? What is that? Is that what they call beings with magical power?" She asked curiously.

"Um…well, a tennyo is--, uh a tennyo is…" Yuuhi scratched his head and took her hand. She didn't seem to fall under the vengeful, scary tennyos who wanted revenge. She seemed okay, and very conscious of herself. "I'll take you to see, Suzume-chan. She can explain about the tennyo thing better than me." He said. But as he pulled, she didn't budge. He turned to look at her, she was glowing brighter.

"It doesn't matter." She explained softly to him. "Because you're coming with me." And with one tug, he was pulled into the tunnel.

* * *

"Tohru you can close the door. Yuki can open it on his own when he comes home." Shigure said kindly. Though he too was also wondering why Yuki was so late, the open door made him cold. 

"Who knows? Maybe it's my lucky day and he got washed down the river or something." Kyo said callously, shrugging.

"Kyo-chan that's really mean." Tohru exclaimed a bit mad…and for Tohru to be mad means really, really mad for some people. "Something bad might've happened to him." Tohru expressed looking out the window longingly.

Shigure then stood up and walked to the door. "Come on Kyo, let's get going." He said, giving Tohru a wink.

Tohru's whole face brightened and she looked at Kyo. With her staring at him like that, he made an annoyed grumbling sound before standing up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out ahead.

"Why do I have to come along?" Kyo continued to mutter as they backtracked Yuki's supposed path in coming home.

"Didn't you see Tohru's face? You don't want her to be _mad_ at you, do you?" Shigure asked lightly. "Or do you like seeing her sad?"

"…no. tche…" Kyo grumbled, but kept relatively quiet during the search. "So do you smell him anywhere?"

"Wait…I think I smell his scent faintly."

Not wanting to rely solely on the dog, Kyo tried to search for Yuki too using his own senses…and those senses picked up some weird strong vibes. _"It could be Yuki." _ He thought, starting to run towards the direction. The sooner they could find him, the sooner he could go home and see Tohru's regular happy face once more.

"KYO! Where are you going?" Shigure said, moving to catch up.

Kyo continued to rely on his senses, his intent one-aimed that he didn't even consider waiting for Shigure to catch up.

He was near…he was _sure_ of it… just behind that bush…

All he saw was a feather…glowing. He kicked the bush in annoyance and picked up the feather.

When Shigure finally managed to track where Kyo's scent stopped, there was no one there. _"Now, how is he ever going to explain this to Tohru."_ Shigure thought sighing. _"Should he report this to the main house?" _He thought walking home dejectedly.

* * *

Mito looked affectionately at the boy she has considered her own son. He was beginning to grow up to become a strong, fair young man, whose heart seemed untouched by the world's corrupt exterior. His goodness was able to touch all souls both man and beast and influence them to the better. The proof was there in Mito's eyes, as his gaze included that of the young Zoldik, a used-to-be assassin, now a hunter who is also Gon's best friend. 

"Aunt Mito, we'll be going now." Gon waved, as he headed out the door. Killua also gave a polite smile as he followed his friend.

"Bye! Take care!" Mito called out. They had become so strong, now she didn't have to worry too much.

"Gon, what's wrong?" Killua asked, as his friend looked les cheery than normal.

"Huh. Oh nothing." Gon grinned, looking up at the sky. "I guess I was a bit disappointed on how the Greed game turned out." He admitted.

Killua nodded agreeably. "Your father sure is slippery. It makes me want to catch find him even more!"

Gon looked at him with grateful eyes looking as though he was about to cry. "Thank you Killa! You're my best friend in the whole world!"

"Aww…" Killua hid his blush looking away, and then he smiled too. "Of course, cause you're my best friend too." They both grinned, and then laughed at some inside joke.

"So what do you want to do Killua?" Gon asked embarrassed, realizing the lack of recreational resources around compared to Killua's huge house in the mountains. Killua doesn't seem to notice it however and pondered the question.

"Treasure Hunting!"

"Here in the lake? I doubt we'd find anything interesting under there…I've been swimming there my whole life." Gon said doubtfully.

"We're Hunters. I bet we could find something interesting." Killua challenged. "The one who finds the most interesting thing wins." Killua declared, as he jumped in before Gon could say anything.

"You're on." Gon said, jumping after him.

"_Hmm… it was deeper than what he had remembered." _Gon thought, looking around.

Still as he had predicted, there were nothing to be found in the lake. Nothing but some garbage, aside from the fished and… wait, what was that? Gon swam closer to some 'thing' that glowed catching his eye.

It was a feather! But it was so pretty that it must've belonged to some exotic, nearly extinct or already extinct beast. He sure was lucky… He grabbed the feather and began swimming up to the surface.

"_I know Killua hates losing, but so do I."_ Gon thought with a grin. The swim to the surface seemed longer however, as though no he could never reach it. Before he knew it he found himself in a tunnel.

He saw a familiar person ahead of him. "Killua, you're here too?" Gon said excitedly. Killua turned around and Gon saw Killua holding a feather, the exact same one he had found. Had he lost his? But looking down in his hands, the feather was still there.

"Gon." Killua said in surprise. "Where are we? You found a feather too?" Killua pointed out.

"Yea…" Gon nodded. "Let's go!" He marched, figuring this out as another adventure.

"Wait, you don't know where we're going." Killua warned, but followed him anyway.

* * *

Roy sighed as he stared at the window. It was raining again. _"Paperwork…paperwork… his life was defined by paperwork…" _He grumbled. 

"Sir—" His first lieutenant stepped in carrying another pile of paperwork. She was so formal and all business that Roy wanted to reach out, grab her and kiss her.

"Colonel…colonel…. Roy!" She repeated, finally saying his name to grab his attention -- which it did, snapping his attention back to the living. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Roy shook his head. He must be crazy… he shouldn't think things like those. He'd be demoted, not to mention, Riza would probably kill him, for touching her in an inappropriate way, _and _for being demoted.

"Ah, it must be the rain." She said with a glimmer of humor as she patted his hand.

"Yea…it must be." He muttered as she turned away to leave. Then he noticed something shining on the floor and picked it up. "Wait, you dropped—"

He disappeared.

* * *

When they all reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in the middle of a crowd, all men…all wearing strange clothes, in their different perceptions and ideas on what was 'normal'. Those who were guided by the senshis were suddenly left alone. 

"_This was so weird."_ Yuuhi thought as he looked around. _"Everyone was dressed up weird…maybe he was having a weird dream? Kinda one of those, a dream within a dream?"_

He turned and finally found one person wearing 'normal' clothes like his, standing near him.

"Hey! Hey!" He made his way through, excusing himself.

The boy looked at him in surprise. "Oh hello." He said politely, and cautiously.

"You're not from around him are you?" Yuuhi asked, hoping.

The boy shook his head, and asked back, warily. "Are you?"

"No. I was brought here by some woman…she didn't say anything though…so I'm a little clueless here. I thought I was dreaming." Yuuhi admitted.

They boy's eyes widened, "me too," he said with a relieved smile. Instant kinship was formed. "I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Yuuhi Aogiri." Yuuhi grinned. "I just got here, so any idea what's going on? Why all men?" Yuuhi slightly complained. _"where was the goddess who led him here?" _He thought to himself. _  
_

Yuki though was inwardly was relieved that it was all men. Then he wouldn't be caught in a precarious position of being a rat in this strange world.

"It seems that we are going to be tested of our strength soon…to attain some sort of prize." Yuki explained frowning. "I can't understand everything though."

"Uh, I guess you were right about the test of strength..." Yuuhi said pointing at weird, nasty looking creatures approaching them.

"_youmas…youmas…"_

They heard the men around them murmur. They raised their weapons.

"I guess we have to join the fight too." Yuki said sighing.

"Uh huh." Yuuhi agreed. "As visitors, they're not going to give us any special treatment.

* * *

It has begun. Those from another world, dimension, time and place fought without knowing why for self-preservation. While in a room on the castle's tower, they were being watched. 

A/n: List of the crossovers:

**Naruto, Sasuke – Naruto  
Gon, Killua – Hunter x Hunter  
Yuki, Kyo – Fruits Basket  
Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha  
Yuuhi – Ayashino Ceres  
Roy – Fullmetal Alchemist  
Hotohori – Fushigii Yuugi**

Don't forget to review! I consider this still part of chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimer applies._

_A/n: If you wish to know more about the characters in the story, go to the end of the chapter for some info about them taken from different websites._

* * *

"Welcome candidates, I am Setsuna. You have passed the first round." Setsuna greeted the 10 of their handpicked men who placed on top, naturally among the others who also survived the youma attack. The rest who didn't, were healed and sent home.

"I believe you're all wondering why you're all here, am I correct?" Setsuna said, gifting them with one of her smiles. There were some quiet murmurs and grumblings among the group.

"Well, it is my greatest pleasure to tell you, that all of you here have the chance to marry our lovely Queen, Usagi Tsukino, great granddaughter of Selene, Goddess of the Moon."

"What the hell-? I've been kidnapped to marry some girl I do not even know? I bet she's really ugly." Naruto complained loudly.

Fireballs and thunder bolts began to fly towards him. He evaded, somersaulting backwards thrice yet they continued to follow him.

"Enough!" Setsuna commanded, shooting the younger scouts a look. "You might be harming our future king."

"But he insulted Usagi! He called her ugly!" Lita protested, gravely offended on behalf of her friend.

Setsuna silenced her again with another look. "Come, we shall discuss this, as well as agree on the next test. Amy? Kindly explain necessary information to them." Setsuna said, nodding to the other girl.

Amy stood at the center manipulating her small computer. "Gentlemen, welcome to Crystal Tokyo." A hologram flashed before their eyes of a beautiful expanse of land and glittering towers in the center.

Meanwhile, after the commotion of fireballs and thunderbolts and now with the blue-haired lady speaking so fast he could barely understand, Kyo looked around his fellow companions. He branded each of them in his mind based on their appearance, _"Die-hard ninja fans, fur-lover, country bumpkins, pretty boy, player who's actually gay…"_ His eyes fell on the last one and all of the nastiest insults came to mind. Feeling his rising temper erupt, Kyo didn't care. _"Why even in another dimension, he has to be here?"_ Kyo thought scowling.

"YOU!" He shouted pointing his finger.

All eyes were on Yuki then back at Kyo. Quick as a cat Kyo began to launch a series of attacks which Yuki gracefully evaded. They began a tirade of cat and mouse. Yuki used the people around him as diversions hiding behind them momentarily.

Not before long, everyone was moving around to avoid being part of the fight, which looked more like game of tag.

Ami tried to speak up, but was ignored due to the confusion. She closed her computer, counted one to ten, muttered something under her breath and flicked her wrist towards the man who started it all.

Kyo stopped when he felt a sudden shift in the wind, when he turned to confront the force, he found himself - wet.

"Please don't make me drown you."

Kyo growled and tried to move. He felt as though he was cemented on air.

"The water that I just doused you with freezes you. So until I say so, you're stuck right there unable to cause any more troubles." Amy said authoritatively. "As I was saying," She said, turning towards the other men in the group who had immediately straightened themselves out fearing to be treated in the same manner. "You'll all battle out in different areas to see who the better man is. The battle is a surprise and…"

As Kyo listened, he heard the word battle, and got excited.

"As some sort of incentive for you, the winner will get one wish granted by our queen, though I bet you wouldn't think about asking for any wish granted once you've met Usagi." Amy said warmly. She flicked her wrist again at Kyo setting him free.

* * *

Everyone was quiet thinking about what she said to them.

"_A battle…finally, a chance to win against that damn rat."_ Kyo thought smugly.

_Yuki: "A wish? Is it powerful enough to break the family curse?"_

"_Some kind of tournament! This sounds fun!" _Gon thought excitedly, eyes wide and eager.

"_Uh-oh…I recognized that expression." _Killua thought rolling his eyes. _"looks like we're going to stay here for awhile."_

_Yuuhi: "A wish? I could wish for a lot of things." _

"_This sounds like a fairytale. I bet this is queen is hot." _Roy thought fantasizing. _"Aren't all fairytale royalty supposed to be gorgeous and sexy?"_

_Sasuke: "Hmm…if I get a wish, I could wish for power…and more power." _

_Naruto: "Well…I'm not going to marry some ugly queen but if it's some sort of fight I'm in! The future Hokage will prove that he's the best.." _

Sesshoumarou: _"…Interesting." _

_Hotohori: "Could her power be possibly strong enough to reach the land of the Four Gods?"_

* * *

Setsuna and Lita returned to the group. Setsuna's face was impassive while Lita was grinning in triumph.

"I see Amy here has told you about the benefits of being our future king. So I will ask you this one and last time, who wants to forfeit his right to join in this competition?" Setsuna said eyeing each one of them.

No one moved.

Setsuna smiled in satisfaction and turned towards Lita. "Let me formally introduce Lita Kino, your judge for the first test."

"Everyone, I hope you don't misunderstand. Our battles, tests, competitions or whatever you would call it covers all aspects, not just physical strength. After all, we are looking for a **_king_** not a bodyguard for our queen." Lita began. "So you're new test will be…**_cooking!_**" She said brightly. "Our queen loves to eat and as her personal favorite chef, I will be the judge." She gave Naruto a look with a smile full of teeth, "don't worry, I'll try not to be too biased."

"I'll take you to our kitchen room where you will all make…" She gave them a secretive smile and didn't finish.

The kitchen room was more like a big house. There were 10 separate fridges, ovens, stoves, cupboards and everything else you might find in a kitchen, times 10!

"Everything you will need is here to make…PANCAKES! Yummy, fluffy pancakes." Lita said with a big smile. "Now, don't underestimate those pancakes because I am one keen judge." She warned half-jokingly. "I'll be back in 5 hours, but if you've finished before then, just ring the bell. Don't want those pancakes to cool down." She winked before disappearing.

The 10 reluctantly went to their respective post.

"Um, what's a pancake?" Naruto asked loudly turning towards the man who looked like a beautiful woman next to him on his right.

The man shrugged and looked around. "I've never been in our kitchen before and I've never heard of pancakes, or tasted them myself."

The young boy who looked to be about Naruto's age, even younger, was busy smelling the different ingredients. "This is just like one of the Hunter exams! Right Killua?" He said excitedly.

The other boy shrugged but with careful eyes observed his surroundings.

Soon everyone was busy doing…something. There were a couple of fires started but was quickly put out by the automatic sprinklers.

After the 5 hours was up, Lita came back on a dot. "I'll visit you each one by one so don't worry." She said already walking towards the one nearest her.

"Mr. Gon Freecs?"

Gon immediately opened his tray grinning bashfully.

A 1 layered sponge cake was mashed in the middle of 2 pan breads.

"hehe, well you said pan – cake – pancake!"

Lita looked ill but reserved comment and went to the next.

"Mr. Killua Zoldick?"

Killua looked away clenching his fist. As they were both brainstorming it out together, Gon had his bright idea and insistently urged Killua to follow. After hearing his friend's less than beautiful result, his 'pancake' was a sure disaster.

He opened his tray to reveal a pan bread cut into circle with a cupcake on top of it.

Lita swallowed and glanced at the two boys and smiled weakly. "I guess you shared ideas huh?"

"Mr. Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with cold eyes and opened his tray.

Lita peeked and mumbled. "Uh, nevermind."

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? – nope, that's not a pancake."

"Hmm, Mr. Naruto." Lita prepared herself to laugh, after all, this one insulted her friend.

Naruto revealed his work grinning proudly.

Lita looked at the thing distrustfully. _Why oh why out of all the candidates so far, this one would show her something that resembled a lot like pancake…now she has to taste it._

After one taste, her prayers were answered.

"Ugh, what in the world did you mix with this?" Lita asked wiping her mouth slightly gagging.

"Oh this and that and…a lot."

"I bet you're trying to kill me." She grumbled. She looked at her list and mentally sighed. 5 more to go.

"Mr. Hotohori? – nope not a pancake either." Lita said her spirits going down another notch. Were pancakes really that hard to make?

"Mr. Kyo Sohma?" Lita prayed that this one would finally get it right.

Kyo opened his tray and admired his work. It was his best one. After several tries, he managed not to get it burnt. It wasn't perfect to look at but he was proud of it.

Lita picked up a fork and tasted it. Bland taste. She wrote beside his name on the list.

With only one remaining candidate, Lita glanced at her list and winced.

Mr. Gon & Killua – Bread with cake – wtf?

Mr. Sesshoumaru – Scary _thing_ pancake wannabe

Mr. Sasuke – Inedible things used as pancake

Mr. Naruto – Tried to kill me

Mr. Hotohori - Noodles are not pancakes

Mr. Kyo – PANCAKE! Finally! Bland Taste

Mr. Yuki – Finally another pancake! Too sweet.

Mr. Roy – Burnt pancake. Very BURNT!

Lita approached and was instantly enticed by the blueberry scent. "mmmm…"

Yuuhi smiled opening his tray. "I thought you'd never get here." He joked.

Lita took a taste and nearly swooned with joy. "Yum. This one tastes even as good as the ones I make." She said taking another bite. "What did you add in this?"

Yuuhi smiled modestly. "Oh this and that. I used to cook pancakes for my sister-in-law before."

Lita finished her pancake, thankful that she can now forget about the horrible tastes she had encountered. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" She announced with a satisfied yell.

Gon spoke up looking sad. "Aww, does this mean we have to leave now?"

Lita looked at each of them and shook her head. "no, but this means that if anyone of you with the exception of Yuuhi here would be king, you'll all have to be under a cooking course with me."

Sasuke shrugged looking bored, "ok. As long as we all still have a chance, what's the next test?"

"Hmm, we're not sure yet." Lita said thoughtfully. "Why don't you all rest at the palace and we'll tell you tomorrow."

Two ladies led them to the caste and into one big room.

"Wow, this bed is fluffy and so soft." Naruto said, jumping on the bed.

"Yup, you said it. I'm Gon. What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto. Hehe, let's try the next bed."

Hotohori looked around. It really was a huge room, beautifully designed seeing to their comforts. But looking at the huge bed with only a partition dividing them, he swallowed, and looked around to the two who were jumping up and down the beds. Would he be able to sleep tonight?

* * *

_Extra Scene__Hotohori's POV_

Hotohori emperor of Konan and one of Suzaku's seishi had found himself here, in this strange dimension after praying at Suzaku's shrine when a golden-haired miko appeared enticing him with her smile. He hoped to see her again and ask her why she chose him. he would probably encounter her if he stayed…but first… he has to survive the night.

_Yuuhi: Zzzz…snore…snore…Zzzz_

_Yuki: Mumble…mumble…_

_Gon: "Hey no fair, Naruto you cheated." _

_Naruto: "It's your fault for being too young to gamble with cards…"_

_Gon: "WHAT? You're only older than us by a year or two…"_

_Kyo: "Hey what are you playing? Let me join…loser has to play a trick on Yuki, the one with the purple hair over there…" _

_Sasuke: "Aren't you going to join them?"_

_Killua: "Hmph, if I play they'll all lose. I'd rather save my strength for a less childish activity." (Stood up and began practicing his Ren.)_

_Sasuke: "Hnn… I sense some power in you. Want to fight?"_

_Killua: "It would beat playing those silly games and I'm still not sleepy."_

Hotohori mentally groaned as another set of noise joined in. He envied those in the group who were already asleep. They were like statues being able to sleep amidst the ongoing ruckus. _"Suzaku, help me! I should have demanded my own room." _ Hotohori thought putting a hand on his head in agony and frustration. "_I want to sleep!"_

Suddenly a whooshing sound surrounded the huge room and all the partitions were slit in half.

"All of you brats quiet, or you'll feel the edge of my Tessaiga." Sesshourmaru growled giving them his cold glare. For emphasis, he destroyed his own bed and sat down back on the wall and began to sleep.

"_I guess we were making too much noise…" One whispered…_

"_Hmph. I'm not afraid of him but I am getting sleepy…"_

In his own bed, Hotorhi closed his eyes in gratitude. _"Thank you Suzaku." Hotohori prayed in gratitude closing his eyes with a smile sniggling deeper under covers. A few minutes later he was fast asleep._

* * *

_(to be continued) _

_(Hehe… I wrote the extra part since I couldn't upload my document in hmm wonder what's wrong…"_

AUTHOR"S NOTES: Hmm, you might think that Gon, Killua being 12 and all and all other who are young to become king, but with magic, anything's possible. So try to keep an open mind.

Also, the order of the contestants to be checked are not in order if anyone of you might notice

You also might get confused or have problems with the varying POV's but I'll try to work on that on the next chapter. So till then!

_**Background of crossover anime: May Skip!** _

_**Anime: Naruto **(information taken from narutocentral . com)_

_Naruto - The main character of the anime. A long time ago a demon fox was sealed inside of him to protect the Village of Konoha. He uses the demon's power to help him fight his opponents. Naruto was treated as an outcast throughout his childhood. He is outgoing and a bit foolish especially around hot girls. Nevertheless he is totally devoted to protecting his friends and people important to him._

_Sasuke- The "Ultimate Rival" of Naruto, he is the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan. He is a loner who keeps to himself even though he is in all the attentions of the girls in the Academy. Sasuke has no time to trouble himself with such matters because he has sworn to avenge the brutal murders of his clan. He has the Sharingan, a special trait of the Uchiha clan, which allows him to copy and use other ninjas' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and sometimes even Taijutsu._

_Anime: Hunter x Hunter (information taken from – absoluteanime . com)_

_Gon- Twelve year old Gon seeks to become a Hunter to pursue his father, Jing Freecs. He s a happy-go-lucky and energetic kid. With his friendly nature, he has won himself trusted friends such as Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio._

_Killua - Born showing a great future for his assassin family, as a child he had mastered many deadly techniques at birth, he also became one of the greatest assassins the Zaoldyeck family had ever produced. But soon he grew tired of killing, which made him rebel against his family._

**_Anime: Fruits Basket_**

_Kyo - is the cat or outcast of the zodiac. Whenever he embraces a person of the opposite gender, he transforms into a cat. Kyo is really sensitive, so it is easy to get him pissed off. Whenever he loses his temper, he says mean things without thinking about what he's saying._

_Yuki is a mysterious, smart, and athletic bishounen (beautiful boy) that almost everyone likes. Hiding behind a cool exterior, Yuki actually yearns for a normal life without hidden secrets and mysterious curses. Yuki may seem confident and fearless, but he has a scarred past that hides in the crevices of his fears. (turns into a rat when hugged by a female)_

_**Anime: Ayashino Ceres** _

_Yuuhi Aogiri lives with his sister-in-law Suzumi and Mrs. Q. He helps Suzumi in looking for tennyos (Celestial Maidens) and is sent to protect Aya. He's good at martial arts and is a good chef. _

_**Fullmetal Alchemist** _

_Roy Mustang: Holding the title of Flame Alchemist, he is a skilled State Alchemist who ambitiously strives to become the next leader of Amestris. Outwardly arrogant and playfully manipulative, Mustang is intelligent and almost always one step ahead of his opponents._

**Other descriptions will follow on the next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thanks to reviewers

Chapter 3

"Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well. Once again, I am Ami." Ami greeted arriving as soon as they finished breakfast.

"Yea, yea…so what's the next test?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Bring it on!" Naruto chimed in.

"As future king, you will have to lead forces to battle if and when there is an invasion." Ami warned. "So as your test, we will test your tactics skills. Are you ready?" She asked leading the group to a room.

Inwardly, Hotohori smiled. This was his chance to win now for sure. After all as king, he has lots of experience in this field as compared to the rest.

Roy was feeling hopeful too. As a Colonel he has some edge.

"This is the game room… and here you'll be playing, Computer games!" she said brightly.

"Woohoo!" Killua grinned racing to a chair and positioned himself.

The others look lost…mainly, Hotohori, Naruto, Roy, (Sasuke & Sesshoumaru) though they don't show it.

"To those from another world who has never played any video game, we will give you enough time for proper instruction in this room." Ami pointed to another door in a room.

They all walked cautiously inside. As soon as they were all in, the door closed immediately.

"Welcome to Gameworld." A sultry female voice came out of nowhere.

Naruto flinched.

Sasuke smirked noticing it.

Naruto glared. _"Just you wait."_

"I will teach you all you need to know about video games."

* * *

All ten of them sat in one row facing their own computer. They were going to play Red Alert. The rules of the game was simple. Defend your home base and annihilate the enemy.

First 5 minutes…Sesshoumaru has annihilated….his computer and was disqualified from the game.

After 10 minutes… Naruto had kicked his computer in frustration and it hanged. Disqualified.

After 15 minutes… Killua has already won so there was not much point.

"Hey No Fair! This darn thing froze. I demand a rematch!" Naruto complained.

"Well you didn't have to kick it in the first place." Amy said sweetly.

"Anyways, I'm not yet satisfied. Let's have another game. This game is called Treasure Hunt. You have to find as many dubloon coins while defending your flag from pirates and other enemies. You are only given 3 players. A princess, a knight and a sorceress. Good luck."

For 5 hours straight they played and this time winning with 10 dubloon and all 3 players alive was Yuki.

"Congratulations to Yuki and Killua. Your points have been counted." Amy said clapping. "Good luck with the next test. Mina is excited to meet you." She said eyes twinkling in some hidden joke.

* * *

Everyone was all a little weary their eyes tired from staring at the computer screen for so long. Tonight, everybody was asleep as soon as they hit the bed which suited Hotohori's taste perfectly. After 3 hours of bliss, a large popping sound was heard one after the other and confetti rained all over them.

Each one immediately shot up from bed awake.

Sesshoumaru has his sword on his head ready to slice off the enemy.

Sasuke has his shuriken .

Naruto was yawning.

Yuuhi was still asleep.

"Surprise!" Minako yelled with a jump. "Alright you paparazzi, take a shot!"

Bright lights flashed!

"Oh poof… none of you sleeps naked…" She complained pouting.

_To be continued… _

A/n: Sorry for this short, rushed chapter!!! Might edit. Might not. So sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Usagi sat bored in her room. She was forbidden by the scouts to leave it and so for a few days already she was cooped up in her pretty room that had pretty much everything in it anyway. Lita even baked all her favourite goodies to pacify her, and it had for a day. She rubbed her flat stomach and smiled, good thing she had good metabolism.

Her door opened. "Usagi-chan, you can come out now!" Mina called with a big smile. "We're all meeting at Raye's room." She told him quickly and left.

"And I'm supposed to be the queen around here." She thought with a roll of her eyes and walked to her other friend's room.

Glossy pictures were scattered all over the bed and each of the scouts were poring diligently at each of the picture. Usagi caught snippets of _"he's hot." And "no he's hotter" and "this one's so cute!"_

"I declare this one a winner!" Mina declared picking up a picture.

"You picked that one?" Rei remarked critically.

"Well this is her contest after all." Ami pointed out. "So I think she has the right to have her own criteria for judgment."

"Thank you Ami!" Mina blew her a kiss. "Oh, hey Usagi! Look at who we picked for you." Mina giggled.

Usagi glanced at the pictures and noted, "Why are there kids among them?"

"Because you're also a kid, Odango." Raye said with a roll of her eyes.

Usagi stuck out her tongue. Raye stuck out hers too.

"_Kids."_ The Outer Scouts thought with a sigh.

"It's okay Usagi, you know that space and time is nothing to us." Setsuna reassured her. "What's important is that they are fit enough to be your husband."

"Ok, if you say so Setsuna."

"Hmm, so what's the next test to be?" Lita pondered.

"Can I give my own test?" Usagi said speaking up as her scouts sprang one idea one after the other. They all turned to look at her. At their silence, she continued. "I think _my_ future husband should be a good kisser." She said with emphasis on the _my_.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Usagi!" Mina said with a clap.

"If the queen says that's the next test then…" Setsuna began.

"No!" Haruka argued standing up. "They're not going to touch our little Usa-chan, much less see her. It's still too soon."

"Let's have another test first, before they can meet Usagi." Michiru said.

"But I want to meet them now! I don't want to stay locked up in my room again." Usagi pouted. "Please Setsuna?" Usagi asked turning towards the eldest scout in the group.

Setsuna nodded. "I think the kissing part will have to wait though."

Usagi nodded. "okay."

* * *

They were all gathered at the breakfast table. Gon was not his usual bright self from the lack of sleep due to last night's events. Killua was cranky. Naruto was snoring at the table. Sasuke was sitting with eyes closed. Roy was yawning every now and then. Yuki and Yuuhi were quietly talking and Sesshoumaru and Hotohoti were sitting still, though they both felt an immense source of power nearby. 

"Good morning everyone! I trust that you enjoyed last night's test?" Mina asked brightly.

They all glowered at her.

Mina chuckled. "Well that winner for that photo shoot was Hotohori of course." Mina winked at him. "but this morning, we have a special event up." She announced. The door opened, and all of the scouts they had met were there and then some. They all made a some sort of protective shield around the one in the center.

"Kawaii!" Gon said in all honesty. The beautiful woman gave him a smile.

"Hello, I'm Usagi." She said looking at each one of them. She was dressed in a simple, sleeveless pink sundress, with a moon silver pendant on a silver chain around her neck.

"I'm going to be conducting the next test." She told them.

Each one of them had different reactions.

"My test is very simple." She threw something in the air. "First one to get it wins!" She declared cheekily, ignoring the horrified look of her scouts/guardians.

"That was it." Sesshoumaru thought with a start, gazing at the object with full interest.

"Usagi! Not the ginizishou!" Raye exclaimed horrified.

All of them jumped high to get it first. The silver crystal gave a crack at the impact and splintered to different pieces.

"Oops." Usagi smiled weakly. "I'll fix it." She promised her scouts.

A/n: xD


End file.
